Bond of Brothers
by bahamutOm234
Summary: Naruto and Korogra are brothers in all but blood, they even share a similar secret, and both know far more than they let on. Begins at Genin exam, slight Kiba bashing, Sasuke bashing, council bashing, NaruHina OC x Ino Sakura will not be a fangirl, Sasuke may get redeemed. Not good with summaries. T because it's Naruto
1. Korogra's suspicion and plan

**I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

It's an average day in Konohagakure no Sato, or The Hidden Leaf Village, with the Hokage Monument standing vigil over the village. This monument shows the faces of all Hokages up till now, the Hokages are exceptional shinobi that watch over the village. The Sandaime (Third) Hokage is a man named Hiruzen Sarutobi, was reinstated after the Yondaime (Fourth), a Minato Namikaze, also known as the "Yellow Flash" had died sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his son, who is a blonde boy with three whisker marks on each cheek, this is Naruto Uzumaki, a student at the shinobi academy alongside his brother in all but blood, Korogra Kanbara, a black haired boy with teal eyes, who, like Naruto, has a demon sealed in him, but Korogra's demon was, actually, two demons that merged into one, these two were known as Hikari (Light) and Yami (Darkness), when they merged the names changed signifying one beast known as the Bijuu no Belivae or tailed beast of peace.

Unfortunately, Minato's final wish for Naruto to be seen as a hero was ignored, rather Naruto was treated as the Kyuubi, being beaten, spit at, either thrown out of stores or overcharged for food, and sabotaged in the academy by most of the teachers, all except Iruka Umino, a man with a scar across his nose and both Korogra and Naruto's current teacher. Iruka treats both like younger brothers.

Naruto and Korogra are currently running from the ANBU black ops, a faction of the shinobi corps that remain in the shadows, under direct command of the Hokage. The reason Korogra and Naruto are running is because they pranked ANBU HQ with orange and teal paint bombs, and Korogra put itching powder in the ANBU's shoes and gloves, but what shocked the ANBU, even though they should be used to it, was the fact that Naruto was wearing bright ' _Kill me_ ' orange whereas Korogra was wearing a very bright blue, yet no one noticed them set up the prank.

Almost an hour later they were finally caught by Iruka, who brought them back to the academy just in time for lunch and the Genin test later. Once in the lunchroom they met up with their friends; a heavy-set boy named Choji Akamichi, whose always eating chips because the Akamichi clan's jutsu relies on body weight, a lazy boy with his hair styled like a pineapple named Shikamaru Nara, whose clan specializes in shadow manipulation, Nara's are also notoriously lazy. The third boy has sunglasses and a tan overcoat, Shino Aburame. Who's clan specializes in using the bugs they contain for battle, as such the Aburame clan respect Naruto and Korogra for what they hold.

There are also three girls that are friends with Korogra and Naruto; two clan Heiresses and a civilian born. The civilian born is a girl named Sakura Haruno, who has a large forehead and pink hair, both of which she was bullied for, at least until Korogra and Naruto broke the noses of two bullies, Sakura became friends with them then and there. She joined the academy so she can protect her family, even though she hates her mother for trying to both set her up with Sasuke Uchiha and for trying to have both Korogra and Naruto either exiled or executed for what they contain, she also hates Konoha's civilian council for the same reason. One of the heiresses has platinum blonde hair that always covers one of her blue eyes, her name's Ino Yamanaka, her clan can enter another's mind with their Justus, the Yamanaka clan can also alter or remove memories, this makes them great interrogators. Ino is also dating Korogra. The other is a shy girl with lavender hair in a hime cut, she is Hinata Hyuga, whose clan has a Kekki-Genkai called, Byakugan, which allows the Hyuga clan to see chakra networks, this is used in conjunction to the earth-based Taijutsu called Juken, or 'Gentle Fist' to cut of chakra points. The Hyuga's are known to be arrogant, granted not as much as the Uchiha clan, Hinata also has a secret crush on Naruto.

When Korogra and Naruto sat down Shikamaru asked, "So who'd you two hit this time and how'd ya hit 'em?" Korogra and Naruto have pranked people in Konoha for a couple years now, Korogra said, "Naruto and I pranked the ANBU HQ today," Naruto picked up, "We hit 'em with orange and teal paint bombs, Korogra also put itching powder in all ANBU shoes and gloves." Everyone laughed at the results described by Naruto and Korogra.

Turning to Hinata Korogra asked, "So Hinata is your cousin getting any better?" Hinata said, "Unfortunately no, he still is obsessed with fate and still hates the main family." Sighing, Korogra said, "When will your dad give Neji the message his dad wrote?" Hinata shrugged, and then Korogra whispered, "Mizuki is up to something, likely to steal from Hokage-jiji and reveal his law concerning Kyuubi and Belivae to Naruto and me, anywho he'll probably sabotage Naruto's bunshin so he fails then will trick Naruto to steal the scroll of sealing."

Seeing them agree Korogra continued, "Now we need to make it seem like we don't suspect a thing, by the way since we all _will_ pass especially Naruto, cause knowing him he'll _Kage Bunshin_ Mizuki-teme while saying he learned it from the scroll and I'm sure Iruka will be there as well, anyway when team placements come up next week I'll be wearing a custom outfit I designed with help from Tenten and her father at Leaf Cutters shinobi gear but only you guys and Iruka-sensei will recognize me." Korogra then spoke up, "Oh and Ino don't forget about our date tonight, my beautiful budding tulip." Ino blushed and said, "I hope its spectacular my brilliant blue flare."

Soon lunch ended and everyone made their way back to Iruka's room Korogra stopped Iruka and said, "Hey Iruka-Sensei, I think something's gonna happen tonight, something that involves Naruto, Mizuki, you and one of Hokage-jiji's laws. My guess is a chunin turning traitor revealing Jiji's law and stealing a dangerous scroll. Be warned of one acting for a _snake in the_ grass _without sound, a traitor to leaf and breaking of law involving prisoners._ Iruka was confused for a moment then realization dawned on him, seeing this Korogra told Iruka, "Yes, Naruto and I know of what we hold as does Jiji, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru, after all the law doesn't state the jailers can't reveal the existence of their prisoners to those trusted by the jailers."


	2. Taijutsu test begins, Korogra's KI

**I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

Once everyone was back in Iruka's class, Iruka said, "Alright first we'll have the quiz portion of the Genin test, followed by the Taijutsu test outside, finally we'll comeback in for the Ninjutsu portion...," Mizuki passed out the exams and sneered at Korogra and Naruto, both ignored this but Korogra thought, ' _Now it begins._ ' He then gave Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Naruto the signal he came up with to communicate his plans nonverbally, which was a twitch of his ear coupled with an aura signal.

Iruka also received Korogra's signal, but thought nothing of it. When the others saw the signal, Shino pushed up his sunglasses, Ino flipped the hair that covered her eye, Naruto scratched one of his whisker marks, Sakura puffed her hair up with a breath, Shikamaru flipped his collar, Choji knocked on his shoulder and Hinata flexed her fingers, luckily no one, aside from Iruka, picked up on the signals. Iruka then shouted, " _BEGIN_!" everyone then got to work, while Korogra and Naruto released the Genjutsu on their tests with a silent, "Kai" which revealed Mizuki had given them Jonin level tests.

Korogra said, "Excuse me Iruka-sensei, I think I was given the wrong test," Iruka walked up and Korogra said, "See, no genin would know these question, much less how to apply them in the field." Kiba said, "Yeah right Dobe (dead-last) you're just trying to get out of the test because you'll fail no matter what." Korogra said, "Oh just because you're closer to passing than last year you think you're better than me and Naruto, remember our positions could be swapped in an instant." Iruka then said, "Your right on both accounts Korogra, the class positions don't mean anything in the field and this test is easily Jonin level, let me get you the right test."

Once the test was finished Iruka said, "Alright now head out to the sparring ring for the Taijutsu portion." And the class left, as they were heading out Korogra was talking animatedly about what he'd do if his teammates refuse to work with him. Soon the test began but most of it was boring, the only matches that interested Korogra and Naruto were those that Sakura, Ino, and Choji fought then the battles Shino, Shikamaru and Hinata fought against minor clans. To end the Taijutsu test it was decided Korogra would fight Kiba Inuzuka, a boy with wild hair and a brown jacket accompanied by his partner, a small white dog named Akamaru.

In the ring Kiba arrogantly said, "There's only one 'Alpha' around here Dobe, and that's me." Korogra picked his ear and said, "In the words of Kakashi Hatake, 'sorry, did you say something?'" Naruto laughed, while Iruka and Mizuki sighed, Iruka said, "Great a mini-Kakashi." Korogra said, "Oh don't worry Iruka I won't start arriving late to everything, nor reading the garbage he totes around, such shit is disrespecting all the decent Kunoichi around, and when I say 'decent Kunoichi' I mean those that actually train to keep their skills up instead of being useless." Korogra then slid into his simple 'Howling Wolf' stance, with his legs apart, knees bent, his left arm under his right, his right arm extended above his left shoulder, and both hands in a claw shape.

Kiba, not noticing Korogra was ready, said, "Once I beat you and Naruto, Hinata and Ino will see you for the losers you are and abandon you failures and become my bitches, Sakura will no doubt join me as well." Then a massive pressure called 'Killing Intent' was felt. The KI was so great several civilians passed out while the clan heirs; Ino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke Uchiha, who had black hair shaped like a duck's ass and is an arrogant, emo prick, where struggling to stand. Sakura was on her knees and the instructors were sweating bullets, Naruto, however, wasn't bothered.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, the future Jonin instructors for the Genin hopefuls were watching the students for ideas on how the teams should be constructed, when Hiruzen felt the KI clearer than the Jonins, he asked aloud, "Who pissed Korogra off _this_ time?" The Jonin raised their eyebrows and one with red eyes asked, "What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen sighed and said, "As you now Kurenai, everyone calls Korogra and Naruto the most unpredictable, and the thing is, they live up to that Korogra even said himself, 'Naruto and I are probably the most unpredictable bastards you'll likely ever meet.' Anyway a few months back they came in and told me they've know about their 'Tenants' for a couple years, when I went to ask how Naruto told me that they'd found out when hiding in a secret bunker."

Hiruzen chucked, and said, "Ironically they hid in the same bunker that Naruto was born in, when I asked how they learned Korogra said that a member of the drunken mob yelled to the sky something about both the Kyuubi and the Bijuu no Belivae biding their time inside Naruto and Korogra." Hiruzen paused to let that sink in then, after a short time, continued, "All that aside, after a month or so Naruto and Korogra became fiercely protective of not only each other, but also of their friends; Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, Shino Aburame, and Shikamaru Nara to the extent that if someone either insulted or hurt them they'd both give off Killing Intent that unsettles even me. Of course I had checked both seals and found neither the Kyuubi, nor Belivae was influencing them, the KI was theirs and theirs alone."

A random Jonin said, "Okay but that doesn't explain why you asked who pissed Korogra off this time, and what'd ya mean 'this time'?" Hiruzen said, "I was getting to that. As I was saying, a couple days after they told me I found Korogra's KI to be heavier than Naruto's. I found this out when a sudden blast of KI hit, I went to find the source and I found Korogra glaring at a Chunin that was, in Korogra's words, 'Drunk as fuck' and, on closer inspection, was going to rape Ino, while his equally drunk friends were about to do the same to Sakura and Hinata."

Hearing this, the Kunoichi in the room gave out their own KI, which was dwarfed by the KI Korogra was giving out, Hiruzen continued, "I was about to step in when Korogra said, and I quote, "I don't give a shit what rank Shinobi you are, hell I don't care if you're a Kage, or a Kami-damned Daimyo... I'll kill you if you endanger or otherwise cause hell to my friends and precious people."

 **A/N: I'm gonna stop here and pick up with what Korogra did then and the Taijutsu test against Kiba next time, see ya then.**

 **Read and review**


	3. Korogra vs Kiba

**I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

Hiruzen continued, "Those Chunins laughed, but were quickly silenced when Korogra said, 'Aura Edge' and his forearm was covered in the blue energy different from Chakra, and formed a sharp blade then Korogra said, slightly menacing, "There is only one punishment for rape, DEATH!" Korogra then killed the one about to rape Ino followed by the two about to do the same to Sakura and Hinata, then before puking at his first kills he said, "Now you understand to not piss me off." Asuma, Hiruzen's kid, said, "Bet the damn Civilian Council and elders tried to kill him for that." Hiruzen chuckled, "Indeed, but Korogra quickly shut them up by saying that if anyone else had done what he did they wouldn't try to kill them. He then proceeded to confound everyone, aside from myself and the Shinobi Council, with fast talking, counter arguments, and incredible details. Of course those civilian bastards tried to say he was a liar when the Shinobi Council said he wasn't because Ino's father, Inoichi, was monitoring Korogra's mind for the subtle signals when someone lies. Korogra then told the Civilian Council was the last thing he needed to say was never and he meant NEVER piss him off, especially if they didn't want to get hurt. I then made both Naruto and Korogra swear to not kill their classmates or other Konoha Shinobi. Ah but with the KI being unleashed someone must've seriously pissed Korogra off."

As Hiruzen finished, the Kunoichi in the room started to celebrate Korogra and Naruto, Asuma asked, "Um what's going on?" One of the ANBU Kunoichi, Yugao Uzuki, said, "Naruto and Korogra are the two that Kurenai and myself like more than any other guy." Kurenai said, "That's right, hell even Anko likes those kids." All the Jonin and the Hokage fell silent until a Jonin named Ikan Ligvit uncertainly asked, "So the Ice Queens of Konoha, including T and I's Anko Mitarashi are fond of two soon-to-be Genin?"

Yugao replied, "Yeah, ya see Korogra and Naruto have often alerted us and several other girls in the hot springs to perverts and now I'm sure once word gets out that they protected two clan heirs and one civilian girl from rape the Kunoichi are sure to grow fond of those two." Hiruzen asked, "You mean Naruto helped out once to?" Yugao said, "Yeah, a few years back they saw Ayame Ichiraku about to get raped by drunks and Hanabi Hyuga was as well until Korogra distracted them which gave Naruto the chance to free Hanabi and Ayame."

Back at the Academy, Korogra said, "Get the hell up Inuzuka, so I can knock you down again." Kiba then charged at Korogra who dodged then followed up with a roundhouse kick to Kiba's chest and he slid back before doubling over with a cracked rib, Korogra rushed Kiba with pure speed going for a punch but Kiba got lucky and dodged then he landed a punch to Korogra's spine, Korogra was pushed forward before pivoting on his right foot and punched Kiba in the gut then dodged behind him and went for an elbow strike to Kiba's back but Kiba blocked with his arm.

Korogra smirked and said, slightly condescending, "Does the little puppy need a nap? 'Cause I'll gladly deliver." Korogra then spun, catching Kiba's arm in the crook of his elbow, Korogra then spun once more and threw Kiba into the air then jumped after him, Korogra then said, "Try to learn humility, got that mutt." Korogra finished with an axe kick sending Kiba to the ground unconscious. When Korogra landed Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata cheered, Shino said nothing, Choji munched on his chips, Shikamaru simply said, "Troublesome." And Iruka just sighed at Kiba's arrogance.

Next came Naruto's spar with Sasuke to finish the Taijutsu test, Sasuke's fangirls cheered loudly as he walked onto the platform, which only served to feed his already massive ego, Naruto on the other hand casually walked onto the platform. When he stepped up Sasuke arrogantly said, "You should just give up now Dobe, you have no chance against an Uchiha, the elite." Naruto said, "Stow the talk Uchiha, you may be a big deal here in Konoha but out there do you think enemy nin from say, Iwagakure, actually give a damn about your clan name? News flash; They'd kill you just the same as they'd kill Kiba."

Sasuke said, "Bullshit, you just say that because you're a clanless nobody." Naruto challenged, "Fine don't believe me, I don't give a shit just don't say I didn't tell you when the enemy doesn't give a damn who you are once the council bastards force the instructors to pass your arrogant, emo ass. But enough talk, let's dance Sasu-GAY!" Naruto then slipped into a stance Kurama, the Kyuubi, taught him, Kurama decided to help train Naruto, as Naruto was the second to be civil to Kurama. The first being Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and Kurama's second host, he didn't tell Naruto who Kushina was because he wants Naruto to ask Hiruzen who she was.

Muzuki was about to shout at Naruto when Korogra said, "Um Mizuki? If say... Sakura were to use something besides the academy stance but rather a stance she finds best for her would you demand she use the actually a bit sloppy academy stance? No you wouldn't and in the field you would want her or any other potential Shinobi or Kunoichi to be able to easily slide from Ninjutsu to Taijutsu if they couldn't use Ken or Genjutsu so they could bring pay to the village which you belong to..." Korogra stopped and grew a sly grin then continued, "Unless of course you, Mizuki, intend on trying to steal a scroll of dangerous jutsu from Hokage-jiji and give it to a soundless snake in the grass."

Mizuki was silent but was mentally panicking, ' _Shit he figured me out, but how? I haven't done anything even remotely suspicious so how the hell did he figure me out?_ ' While Korogra thought, ' _Heh got ya Mizuki-teme, tricked ya into revealing your plan._ ' Sasuke said, "Like any stance you could come up with could match The Uchiha Interceptor Fist." His fangirls screeched so Korogra, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sakura let loose a combined KI and Korogra angrily said, "Shut the hell up! You fangirls are disgraces to all competent Kunoichi and won't survive the real world, Sasuke won't save you he only cares about killing his brother Itachi!"

 **A/N: Okay I'm gonna stop there for now, next time is the spar between Sasuke and Naruto as well as the Shuriken/Kunai throwing test (which I almost forgot), the Ninjutsu test and maybe the forbidden scroll incident. Side note: If I decide to have Sasuke get redeemed when should I do it?**


	4. Naruto vs Sasuke, exams complete

**I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **Narulover44: I may redeem him at either point but he'd need to be utterly humiliated and humbled**

Korogra's shout startled Sasuke and he demanded, "How do you know about Itachi!" Korogra boredly replied, "He used to help Naruto and me out, and before he killed them he told us that he won't be able to help us anymore." Naruto said, "But that's neither here nor there, let's get this spar over with then we can move on to the Shuriken and Kunai throwing then the Ninjutsu portion." Korogra didn't really watch the spar because he knew Naruto would land a few strikes but would purposely lose, everyone else, besides his friends, were surprised Naruto managed to get some hits in. In the end Naruto threw the spar but made it look like Sasuke won, but before Sasuke said anything arrogant Naruto said, "Three... Two... One." Then Sasuke fell to his knees panting and slightly bruised Korogra said, "Looks like you ain't as invincible as you think Sasuke-teme."

Soon the class went to the throwing range, neither Naruto nor Korogra really paid attention except for their friends, soon Korogra stepped up and both Iruka and Mizuki noticed for the first time that the usual carefree and slightly mischievous glint in his eyes was replaced by a precise and calculating look. Korogra then launched the kunai and shuriken in quick succession before subconsciously shifting into a close combat stance with a kunai in both hands ready to attack if necessary. Korogra then slipped his kunai into their holsters and heard his score was 8/10 with kunai and 7/10 with shuriken, Naruto went next and scored 7/10 with kunai and 6/10 with shuriken.

Returning to the class room the Ninjutsu portion began, minuets later Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji passed finally Korogra stepped up and Iruka said, "Alright Korogra do the Henge, Kawarimi, Bunshin, and for extra credit you can show a jutsu aside from the three academy jutsu." Korogra gave the hand sign and said, "Henge." And in a puff of smoke Korogra became a copy of Kakashi Hatake and took on a lazy drawl, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, a lazy, perverted Cyclops that spends most my time reading smut, being three hours late to everything, and wallowing in pity over the deaths of my teammates."

Iruka, Hiruzen, and many of the Jonin watching tried to hold in their laughter but Kakashi's eye twitched and Asuma outright laughed. In a puff Korogra was standing with a cheeky grin, then giving the handsign again he switched with a chair, popping back he gave the handsign again and said, "Bunshin." And a copy of Korogra appeared then dispersed. Korogra then flipped through three handsigns stopping on one that no one recognized Korogra then said, "Aura Construct: Mace." Then held out a hand and his aura formed a heavy mace then handed it to Iruka who was surprised the Mace didn't disappear but solidified and almost dragged him to the ground.

Deciding to elaborate, Korogra said, "A while back I was working on enhancing my senses with chakra cause I figured by adding chakra to them I could heighten my senses and be able to hear things further away, but due to a stinging in my eyes I decided to work with my aura instead, eventually I figured how to solidify it into shapes like the mace. I found out that the bigger the object the more handsigns I have to use." Snapping his fingers the mace turned back into aura and returned to Korogra. Iruka said, "Well Korogra you pass." Korogra grabbed his headband and tied it to his left arm, when he left he said, "Oy Kiba, or rather Muttly, I passed and you can be damn sure that I'll show class rank doesn't mean shit." Korogra then sat next to Naruto and whispered, "I think Muzuki-teme has like a chakra displacer thing that he's waiting to activate when you go in." Naruto whispered, "Probably, seeing how he hates me from the glares he's given us."

Naruto soon went in and Korogra's suspicion was proven when Naruto felt his chakra displace, following Korogra's plan Naruto said, "Oh man, it's always that damn bunshin that trips me up. Whatever, I will find away to pass and become Genin even without the Bunshin. Believe it!" (I'm only going to have Naruto say it this once) Iruka felt his senses tic but didn't understand why, he then said, "I know you will Naruto, but right now you fail." Whatever Iruka was expecting, it wasn't Naruto saying, "Oh well, I'll become a shinobi somehow, I'm not gonna be left behind by Korogra." Naruto walked out and before the class decided to insult him he gave Korogra, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata a thumbs up.

They then left as a group and Choji asked, "What're we gonna do now?" Korogra said, "You guys go about your business, Naruto will wait for Mizuki-teme and I'll tell Jiji my suspicion see ya." Korogra made his way to Hiruzen's office and said, "Hey Jiji." Hiruzen said, "Hello Korogra-kun, what can I do for you?" Korogra said, "I think Mizuki's up to something, I know it's his word against mine but hear me out. During the written portion of the exam he sneered and Naruto and I, normal for him, but there were Genjutsus on our tests Mizuki gave us Jonin tests. Naruto and I saw through this and dispelled them, I voiced my concern to Iruka and was given the right test. Then during the Taijutsu portion as Naruto and Sasuke were about to begin and Mizuki was going to demand Naruto use the shitty stance Mizuki taught him when Naruto decided to use the stance the Kyuubi taught him."

Before continuing Korogra asked, "You know my Aura can detect subtle changes right?" Hiruzen nodded, Korogra continued, "I mentioned him hypothetically turning traitor and his Aura signature turned panicked almost like he was guilty and the final evidence is the displacement thing I sensed during the Ninjutsu portion, it was covered with Mizuki's signature, which rubbed off on Naruto when his Bunshin was displaced."

Hiruzen said, "It's damn near impossible for me to argue against your aura abilities, I'll look into this." Korogra said, "Good, my guess? Mizuki's after the forbidden scroll and plans to use Naruto to get it, then reveal Kyuubi's existence inside Naruto and, since I'll be there, if that doesn't work he'll try to reveal Belivae's existence inside me." Korogra then left for his date, when he got to Yamanaka Flowers Ino walked out and asked, "Korogra, how do I look?" Korogra gave her the half-lidded grin she liked and said, "Beautiful as ever." Ino blushed and said, "You're not bad yourself Koro-kun." They then went to a cove that Korogra found awhile ago, when they arrived Ino's eyes sparkled at the beauty and she asked, "How did you find this Korogra?" He replied, "It was like any other day, I was practicing my Taijutsu away from prying eyes and I thought I saw something, don't know what it was but it was about the size of a summon animal. Anyway I followed it and found this cove." Ino asked, "What do you think it was?" Korogra shrugged, "It looked like a reptile, but it wasn't a snake so it wasn't Ol' Snakeskin or Anko, the crazy TI lady." Ino nodded then asked, "Wait, you know Anko Mitarashi?!"

Korogra said, "Yeah, I mean Naruto and I always alert girls at the hot springs to perverts. One of those days Anko said that of all the guys in the village only Naruto and I and a few others alert the girls to perverts. What's the big deal?" Ino shook her head, "Only you two would treat something like meeting Anko like it wasn't a big deal." Korogra said, "What can I say we hate perverts, which means Naruto is gonna hate the sensei he's going to get." Ino asked, "What do you mean?" Korogra gave her an 'Are you serious' look and said, "Think about it, Naruto is 'dead-last', Sakura is 'top-Kunoichi' and broody McDuckass Sasuke Uchiha is the top of the class, he also has the potential to gain the Sharingan." Korogra involuntarily winced when he said 'Sharingan' because of a sharp pain in his eyes, Ino noticed and asked, "You okay Koro-Kun?"

Korogra said, "Yeah, yeah don't know why but every time I say the name of that dojutsu my eyes sting almost like, I don't know it's not that great of a dojutsu. Anyway, they usually put those three on one team but, of the Jonin in the village who can teach him about it?" Ino realized and said, "Hatake Kakashi, but what does that have to do with anything?" Korogra said, "Kakashi always is reading that smut the old toad writes." Ino then said, "Oh yeah, Naruto's gonna hate him."

 **A/N: Okay I'm gonna stop there for now, next time is officially the forbidden scroll incident and I might actually include the team selection and 'True' Genin test. Lack of updates due to lack of motivation. Side note: If I decide to have Sasuke get redeemed when should I do it?**


	5. Forbidden scroll, elemental affinities

**I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

Later that night, Naruto started to get ready for Korogra's plan and snuck into the Hokage's office. Inside, Hiruzen said, "Right on time, Naruto." Naruto responded, "Yep, so Korogra told you the plan?" Hiruzen nodded and said, "Yes, but for it to work you'll have to knock me out. Oh before you do tell me, when are you, Korogra, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata going to drop your masks?" Naruto said, "We were thinking to drop them when the Chunin exams happen."

Hiruzen said, "A bit later than I would've liked, but good to know." Naruto then said, "Sexy jutsu!" And in a puff a girl appeared in Naruto's place with only clouds covering her privates, Hiruzen rocketed back with a nose bleed. Grabbing the scroll Naruto said, "You really shouldn't be reading that garbage Jiji." Sensing Naruto's signal, Korogra rushed out his door and into the woods hearing Mizuki tell Iruka that Naruto stole the forbidden scroll as he found Naruto he said, "Now it begins." Naruto said, "Got that right."

A few hours later Iruka showed up and said, "I found you Naruto!" Korogra stepped out from behind a tree and said, "Took you long enough sensei, I thought I was too clever with my hint." Iruka then remembered Korogra saying 'My guess is a chunin turning traitor revealing Jiji's law and stealing a dangerous scroll. Be warned of one acting for a snake in the grass without sound, a traitor to leaf and breaking of law involving prisoners.' Then Iruka said, "So Mizuki was planning to use Naruto to steal the forbidden scroll, tell him about the Kyuubi and you about Belivae then kill you both before taking the scroll to the recently formed sound village where Orochimaru is waiting." Mizuki fell out of a tree and asked, in shock, "How did an Academy student figure out my plan?" Korogra said, "When we unlocked our Chakra at the beginning of the year Hiashi reported of a third energy in me that was vastly different from chakra, which I explained was Aura. That's how." Naruto then said, "Don't bother telling us about Kyuubi and Belivae, we already know."

Mizuki was infuriated and attacked, shoving Iruka down Korogra said, "Let's see how Naruto does hm?" Iruka quietly watched and Naruto said, "Mizuki, traitor to the Leaf. You are going to understand why you should never, and I mean never, attack my precious people." Mizuki taunted, "Fine show me what you've got demon-brat." Making a hand sign Naruto shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Then smoke covered the clearing and when it dispersed an army of Naruto were cracking their knuckles and, as one, said, "This is the end for you!" And the clones charged the stunned Mizuki and within minutes Mizuki was unconscious beaten and bloodied.

Dispersing the clones, Naruto said, "Guess I overdid it a bit huh?" Korogra said, "I don't think so, you did just enough." Turning to Iruka, Naruto said, "Sensei, was that enough to prove I can be a ninja?" Iruka blinked and said, "I think so. Here." Iruka then took his headband off and handed it to Naruto. Tying it to his forehead, Naruto said, "Thanks sensei, now let's get the traitor and the scroll back to Jiji. Then I'm going to train." Once Hiruzen had gotten the scroll back and dealt with Mizuki, he said, "Alright Naruto, Korogra I'll send A-rank pay to your accounts. By the way team placements are next week." Naruto and Korogra said, "See ya Jiji." And left.

Back at the apartment Naruto is staying at, Ino asked, "So?" Naruto responded, "All went according to plan, so we received A-rank pay in our accounts." Korogra then said, "Naruto told Jiji that come the Chunin exams that he, myself, you, Hinata, and Sakura will drop our masks. Be ready." Sakura said, "They'll pay dearly for underestimating us." Shikamaru lazily responded, "It will be troublesome, but yeah." Ino said, "Shikamaru, so help me Kami, if you're lazy like this when we go on missions I'll make your mom's frying pan feel like getting hit with a piece of bread." Shikamaru paled, having been on the receiving end of his mom's frying pan before, said, "Alright, I'll stop being as lazy." Choji looked at Ino and said, "That's the best you'll get from him." Ino sighed, "Then it will just have to do."

Naruto said, "C'mon let's get some training in tonight." Hinata asked, "Where are we going to train though? Most of the fields are being used." Ino said, "Korogra, what about that Cove you showed me earlier? That could work." Korogra responded, "That's actually perfect, especially considering I've been going there to train ever since I found it so it has the training dummies we'll need. And maybe I can figure out what that reptile looking creature was." Sakura asked, "What reptile creature?" Shrugging Korogra said, "Don't know, but it was about the size of a summon animal. But like I told Ino-chan, it wasn't a snake so Ol' Snakeskin is out so is Anko." Shikamaru asked, "Anko, as in Anko Mitarashi of TI?" Naruto said, "Yep the same." Shikamaru shook his head, "Only you two." Choji said, "Enough talk, let's go!"

They took to the trees following Korogra and Ino, when they stopped they gasped at the beauty of the cove. Ino said, "I had the exact same reaction when Korogra showed me this earlier." Korogra fished some papers from his pouch and said, "As Naruto and I set up our prank earlier I snatched some chakra paper that will determine our elemental affinities." Choji asked, "How does it work?" Sakura said, "I read that they're made from a special tree and will react to the smallest amount of chakra. If it splits in half you have wind, if it wrinkles up you have lightning, if it gets damp you have water, burns you have fire, and if it turns to dirt and crumbles away you have earth." Everyone took a paper and put a little chakra into them.

Korogra's split and one side burned, nodding he said, "Alright equal affinity for wind and fire." Naruto's shredded and he guessed, "Looks like I have a strong wind affinity." Choji's, Shikamaru's and Sakura's crumbled and they said, "Looks like earth for us." Ino's and Hinata's grew damp and Hinata said, "So that's why the normal Gentle Fist feels awkward, I have a water affinity rather than earth." Ino nodded, lastly Shino was revealed to have a lightning affinity. Korogra said, "Alright now that we know our affinities it's time to train them. For Naruto and myself, we need to try to cut a leaf using nothing but chakra... I'll also need to try burning it with only chakra. Ino-chan, you and Hinata need to try and remove water from the leaves, Shino needs to work on wrinkling the leaves with chakra alone. Sakura, Choji, and Shikamaru need to start working to crumble the leaves to dust. Let's get started!"

Everyone gathered some leaves and began, a few hours later Ino said, "I should get home before I get in trouble." Korogra said, "Alright, I guess it's time for all of us to head home. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow, but don't reveal that you have discovered your affinities. After all we all need a trump card, Hinata although it may be hard you need to stick with the normal Gentle Fist when you train at home. We have to keep our masks up until the Chunin exams, but once your team leaves the village for a mission you can really train your water-based Gentle Fist." Hinata nodded, "Right, maybe I'll slowly shift from earth-based to water-based when training at home." Naruto nodded, "That'll work. See you guys tomorrow." They nodded and took to the trees heading home.

 **A/N: Okay I'm gonna stop there for now, next time is the team selection and maybe the 'True' Genin test. Lack of updates due to lack of motivation. Side note: If I decide to have Sasuke get redeemed when should I do it?**


	6. Meeting teams, Genin test begins

**I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

They trained like this for the entire week, soon the day came for them to take the picture for their Shinobi license. As they waited Korogra showed up and said, "Sorry I'm late, had to pick up my custom outfit." Ino said, "C'mon Koro-kun, I wanna see it!" Korogra chuckled, "You will Ino-chan, I'm going to put it on before we go to the academy for team placement."

Turning to the others he said, "We all might want to stop by Leaf-Cutters, sure the stuff is a bit pricy but that's because it's high-quality. Even then it's cheaper, at least for Naruto and I, to buy stuff there than anywhere else." Once all of them had their pictures taken and were given their licenses, they headed to the academy while Korogra headed back to the apartment he shares with Naruto and put on his custom outfit. When he walked out the usual glares turned to looks of curiosity, he was in a darker red shirt with a blue hooded cloak, maroon fingerless gloves with a plate engraved with Konoha's emblem, a dark green belt with his pouches hanging from it, simple gray shinobi pants, with bands on both legs where his kunai pouches hang with what looked to be a senbon case on his left leg, and he was wearing a dull blue pair of shinobi sandals that were more like boots.

Entering the room at the academy, just as Kiba was about to demand why Naruto was there Korogra said, "Field promotion authorized by the Hokage." Iruka soon walked in and gave a speech that they are no longer students but active shinobi, he then started giving out team placements but neither Naruto, Korogra, nor there friends payed any attention. Iruka then called, "Team Seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha with Jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake." Naruto's head rose at his name and he smiled when Sakura's name was called but both slammed their heads on the desks when Sasuke was called to be apart of their team. Next Iruka called, "Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka will be Team Eight with Jonin sensei Kurenai Yuhi." Hinata turned to Kiba and said, "Listen up mutt-boy, you so much as look at me in a way I don't like and I'll use the Gentle Fist to end your perversion and you'll never become the 'Alpha Male' you want to be. Are we clear?" Kiba nervously nodded. Feeling everyone's gaze Hinata asked, "What? I hate perverts."

Iruka coughed, "Yes well... Anyway Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi under Jonin sensei Asuma Sarutobi will be Team Ten." Ino said to Korogra, "Expected as much, we are the next Ino-Shika-Cho generation." Iruka then said, "Team Eleven will be Korogra Kanbara, Tara Markoff, and Jak Sergot. Your Jonin sensei will be Ikan Ligvit." Noticing Tara and Jak were civilian students, Korogra muttered, "Guess me and Ikan-sensei will have to carry the team." Iruka gave another short speech then said, "Your Jonin sensei will arrive shortly." Korogra added, "Well except for Kakashi, who's three hours late to everything."

Soon enough Korogra's sensei arrived and said, "Team Eleven? I'm Ikan Ligvit, meet me at training ground 14." Korogra stretched and said, "Alright, later guys." Ino said, "Good luck Koro-kun." Waving over his shoulder he responded, "You to Ino-chan." Before leaving. At the training ground Ikan said, "Alright I'm gonna take a page from Kakashi book and say that we should introduce ourselves by saying our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future, I'll start." Clearing her throat she said, "My name's Ikan Ligvit, I like tea, training, going on missions, visiting the memorial stone, and relaxing in nature. My dislikes are arrogance, those that don't take they're duties seriously, and traitors. My hobbies are going to the hot spring after missions and gardening. Finally my dream is to see all of you become great ninja's in your own rights." Turning to the others she asked the same question but Korogra didn't really pay attention, she then said, "Finally you with the hooded cloak."

Korogra said, "I'm Korogra Kanbara, I like training, a good prank, Ino-chan, Ramen, Dango, and hanging out with my friends. My dislikes are the people that don't take their shinobi duties seriously, the people that only care about their position, perverts and those that insult another's choices. My hobbies are pranking those that deserve it, hanging out with my friends, and getting perverts caught in the act. My dream for the future is twofold, firstly I want to help my friend become Hokage and be respected by the other villagers for who I am rather than what I hold." Ikan thought, 'Well it looks like I've got at least one competent Genin-to-be, the other two would be lucky to survive on the first mission out of Konoha' she then said, "I know you're probably thinking being a Genin is easy, but the exam was just to separate those who'd be better off in civilian school. Your true test will begin tomorrow at nine AM sharp, unlike Kakashi I recommend you eat breakfast after all you'll need every bit of energy you can get." She then disappeared in a swirl of leaves, and Korogra said, "I have got to learn that technique." Jak scoffed, "Like a clanless nobody could ever learn that." Tara laughed, "Got that right, just go back to the academy now looser." Holding himself back from taking out his kunai he said, "For all you know I could have a clan and am the heir to said clan. But that's more than can be said for you two, after all you're just worthless civilians with no shinobi skill aside from the minimum of the basics."

He then left the training ground and met up with his friends, seeing their expressions he asked, "Take it your senseis mentioned the true Genin test?" The others said, "Yeah, wonder what it'll be." Naruto said, "Well Sakura and I have a pretty good idea what Kakashi's test will be seeing as his sensei was the fourth who gave Kakashi's team the rather infamous bell test." Ino said, "Shikamaru, Choji, and I will probably get the same test our parents got." Shino then spoke up, "As my team with Hinata and Kiba is likely a tracking team we'll probably have a test based on that." Korogra said, "So I'm the only one who has no clue what the 'true' Genin test is? Well that makes it more interesting. Oh and I'd recommend disregarding any advice on skipping breakfast, we'll need all the energy we can get to take the tests."

The following morning at six they met up for a brief training period and some food, and soon enough Korogra said, "Well, we'd best head out. Last thing we need is people thinking we don't take the shinobi business seriously. How bout we meet up at Ichiraku's afterward?" Ino said, "Sounds good, with how much you and Naruto talk about that place I'm curious as to how the food tastes. Guys?" Choji said, "I'm game, Shika?" Shikamaru shrugged, "Eh, why not." Hinata said, "I don't mind, Shino?" Shino merely nodded. And Sakura said, "Sure." They then left to meet with their sensei's, and Kakashi was late as usual hearing only one stomach growl but before he could say anything Naruto said, "Your so called 'advice' was a suggestion at best Cyclops." Sakura piped in, "That's right, besides even 'prodigies' would have trouble against a Jonin if they didn't have the energy they can get from food." Kakashi blinked it what they assumed was surprise, but it was hard to tell with only one eye showing. Before showing the predicted bells for the bell test and explaining what they had to do, he then reached into his pouch causing Naruto and Sakura to raise their guard only for it to turn out to be a book, Sasuke angrily demanded, "Why are you reading?!" Kakashi casually said, "To find out what happens next obviously." Naruto said, "That and he's confident that he doesn't need to worry to much about fresh Genin..." he then said aloud, "You'd best be careful Kakashi, overconfidence can even undo a Kage or Sannin." Kakashi merely waved him off, which would've made Naruto angry had Kurama not taught him to control his emotions. He, Sakura, and Sasuke darted into hiding to watch for the perfect moment to strike.

Korogra made it to training ground 14 with a few minutes to spare so he said, "My aura constructs are good, but maintaining them takes its toll after awhile. Maybe I should get a weapon aside from my kunai, as if I want to use them for close combat I'd have to get really close to my opponent which could easily spell death... a staff-like weapon would be too awkward, heavy weapons are out too... I've got it! A katana would be perfect! Jak arrived and said, "Oh please a clanless nobody like you doesn't deserve a weapon." But Korogra ignored him and said, "Hm, I'm sure Tenten and her dad could make one for me. But then it'd be quite a bit pricy, plus I need to find a style that suits me and if none do I'll have to create one."

 **A/N: Okay I'm gonna stop there for now, next time is the true Genin test and I'll go from there. S** **ide note: If I decide to have Sasuke redeem himself when should I do it? Also I was asked why I gave Korogra two affinities and Naruto only one, but I assure you I have something planned.**


	7. Genin test complete

**I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

Soon both Tera and Ikan arrived and Ikan said, "Good to see you all here bright and early, now the Hokage decided this will be an 'all-around' team meaning if you pass we'll be a tracking, battle and assassination team. The test will be tracking me followed by a battle, you'll have until noon." She then blinded them for a minute and ran off? Once Korogra's eyes cleared he said, "Well let's go, we're close to becoming official ninjas." Only for Jak to say, "Hah! You a ninja? Please you're nobody, you probably just cheated to get that headband." Korogra said, "That's laughable. One: The headband would be virtually worthless. Two: A couple years ago someone tried, failed and was expelled. They're probably still in civilian school... where you two should be." Realizing they basically refused to work with him so he set in motion the plan he mentioned to the others before the Taijutsu test as he set things up he noticed some branches were scattered on the ground realizing it was Ikan's doing he jumped into the trees and sensed Ikan's residual aura split off in two separate directions, flicking a senbon behind him he set off his trap humiliating Jak and Tera he then used a hand sign and muttered, "Aura Construct: Gnat." A tiny bug made of aura appeared and flew in the direction of the weaker signature emitting its own aura to scan the area for Ikan's specific aura finding it to be nowhere in the area, dispersing Korogra smirked, "Well played Ikan-sensei." He then traversed the branches on high alert as she's a Jonin, only recently appointed sure, but a Jonin just the same.

Moments later he arrived where Ikan was and leapt from the trees and said, "There you are Sensei. I'll admit you just about threw me off your trail when you used a Kage Bunshin and had it go almost to the Forest of Death before dispersing." Ikan said, "The hokage wasn't kidding when he said your aura would make things tricky, were are Jak and Tera?" Korogra scoffed, "Tch, they refused to do anything just because their parents are rich so... well let's just say they now have first-hand experience on why I'm one of the 'Prankster Kings from Hell' and leave it at that hmm? Now on to the spar, shall we?" Ikan said, "Indeed, now lesson one: Taijustu." Before rushing Korogra, who ducked under the punch before countering with a heel kick but Ikan raised her leg blocking with her shin which turned into a sweep kick which missed as Korogra switched with a log he then rushed Ikan and tried an uppercut which was blocked, she then said, "Lesson two: Ninjustsu." Before flipping through a couple hand sighs and saying, "Earth style: Mudslide jutsu!" And punching the ground launching a wave of dirt at him. Korogra said, "Ah hell!" And tried to dodge only to be hit full force, wiping some dirt of his chin he said, "Well played Ikan-sensei, but it'll take more than that to beat me. He then flipped through some hand signs of his own and said, "Aura style: Beast!" Before punching forward releasing a shockwave shaped like a lion's head, knocking Ikan away. As she was trying to regain her bearings she heard Korogra say, "Aura style: Giga Impact!" Only to see him diving toward her shrouded with aura, at the last second she switched with a log causing Korogra to crash into the ground.

Wincing he said, "I've gotta remember to be careful with that technique." Ikan rushed him holding a kunai saying, "lesson three: Kenjutsu." Instinctively he blocked with his own kunai and countered her strike with his own as they struggled against each other they heard an alarm clock go off and Ikan jumped away and said, "Times up. You show incredible potential and definitely have what it takes to make your dreams reality. I'd best report to the hokage, I mean there's supposed to be teamwork but the others just refused, maybe there's a way for you to join another squad." With that she shunsined away, Korogra then returned to where he left Jak and Tera humiliated and said as he passed by, "If you had decided to help instead of being arrogant little shits you wouldn't have ended up feeling the wrath of one of the Prankster Kings from Hell. Have fun in civilian school." He then made his way to Ichiraku's and said, "Hey old man Teuchi, hey Ayame. They turned and said, "Hey Korogra! How'd the test go?" He responded, "Well I think I passed, Ikan-sensei said she had to report to old man Hokage and she'd look for away to join another squad." Ayame asked, "Why? What was wrong with the squad you were assigned?" Korogra responded, "Well the other two members refused to do jack shit, just because their parents happen to be rich. So that left me to take the test alone." Soon enough he sensed Naruto and Sakura coming so he turned in his seat and called, "Hey Naruto! Sakura!" They jogged over saying, "Korogra, how'd it go?" Korogra said, "Well I went through with what I said I would if my teammates refused to work with me, and Ikan-sensei said she had to report that development to the hokage. What about you guys?"

Naruto said, "Well it was like we expected, Kakashi pulled out the bell and basically pit us against each other, in the end Sasuke was tied to a training post and Kakashi told us not to feed or free him. Annoyed with him we put the food in front of him and cut the ropes as we walked by which Kakashi watched before saying we passed." Sakura added, "Luckily Naruto and I figured out Kakashi's plan shortly after he took out his Icha Icha garbage." Naruto said, "Honestly thanks to Kurama I didn't go berserk when he pulled that out." The others arrived shortly after with similar results, sharing a look with Naruto they both said, "Oy! Old man Teuchi, Ayame! Give us a bit of everything, we're officially ninja!" Teuchi laughed, "You heard 'em Ayame, fire up the stove. We've got a big order to fill! She responded, "Sure thing Dad!" In the Hokage tower, Sarutobi watched through his crystal ball with a soft smile. Turning to Ikan he said, "You requested Korogra be assigned to another squad due to Jak Sergot and Tara Markoff refusing to help. Well you get your wish. "Turning to Kakashi, he continued, "Korogra will be joining your team, you needn't worry about his teamwork. After all I shouldn't need to remind any of you he and Naruto are the 'Prankster Kings from hell' and their friends have covered for them when ever they play their pranks. Ikan will also join as an assistant Sensei." One of the Jonin screamed. "They'll just get in Sasuke's way, just kill the demons already!" They we're going to go on but found three kunai embedded in their chest the others looked and saw the arms of Sarutobi, Ikan, and Kakashi outstretched before lowering and Ikan said, "You know the Hokage's law. And if you ever talk about my students that way again, well Ibiki and Anko will have fun with you." Turning to the Hokage and Kakashi she said, "Well I'm gonna give Korogra the news, Kakashi I'll see you tomorrow." Before she shunshined away, appearing outside Ichiraku's she rose the flap and said, "Good news Korogra the Hokage approved, you'll be joining Team 7 and I'll be Kakashi's assistant Sensei. Anyway see you at training ground 3 tomorrow."

 **A/N: Alright, gonna stop there. Next time will be doing some D-ranked missions and probably the beginning of the Wave mission, but I'm having trouble deciding if Haku and Zabuza should live.** **I was asked why I gave Korogra two affinities and Naruto only one, but I assure you I have something planned.**


End file.
